hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Letter
Letter is an item featured only in Hitman: Codename 47. It is the preferred method of communication used by Agent 47's five fathers. Description A letter can be found on the body of three of 47's five fathers, and on the desk of Frantz Fuchs. Letters always begin with the sender's location and date of writing, followed by a greeting and the content of the letter. Interestingly, in some letters, "splitting the fruit" is commonly mentioned. At the end of the letter, a phrase "Blood and Muscle" can be found, with the name of the sender after it. Letters Frantz Fuchs This letter can be found on Lee Hong's body in the mission The Lee Hong Assassination and also in Frantz Fuchs's room, on his desk in the mission Traditions of the Trade (alongside a letter from Pablo Ochoa. Vienna 20/08/99 Dear friends, I must support the new thoughts on our project. I'm sick and tired of waiting for this old man. As you know my work needs a steady hand and sharp wit. And I'm not getting younger. Therefore I support the idea about splitting the fruit. Let's split the fruit while we still can savor it! Blood and Muscle, Frantz Pablo Ochoa This letter can be found in Frantz Fuchs's room, in his desk in the mission Traditions of the Trade, alongside an unsent letter from Frantz. The Camp 20/09/99 Dear Frantz, I don't give a shit about splitting the fruit. I want better men who follow orders! Drugs are keeping me fit, and I believe that they can keep me on top. Spare me the babble of this old man! If you have any problems keeping your hand steady, I can always send you a package of my fine white elixir. She keeps me steady as a rock and sharp as nails. If it weren't for my powder, these damn tribesmen would have already killed me. Blood and Muscle, Pablo Lee Hong This letter can be found near the steering wheel in Arkadij Jegorov's ship in the mission Plutonium Runs Loose. Hong Kong 14/06/99 Greetings my smuggler friend, I'm getting very impatient. I will contact the professor. I need better men, and I need them now. The other triads are giving me some problems. Thank god for their foolish superstitions and the service of my loyal Tzun. I went to see the project. I'm not sure the professor is trying hard enough. I'll squeeze him a bit. I want my men! Blood and muscle, Lee Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer This letter can be found on Pablo Belisario Ochoa's body in the mission Say Hello to My Little Friend. Satu Mare 12/10/99 Dear Pablo, Things have changed. I hope for your understanding that the project must be kept running financially even though our great brotherhood is in disagreement. More than ever we need to accelerate the project. We might have to move the entire lab soon. I feel that some of my staff are getting a bit scared by the project's implications. Remember friend, 47 belongs to me, but I just might send him to you for a personal demonstration of his talents. Blood and Muscle, Professor Trivia * Various letter items with other names appear in the Hitman: Contracts remake of Traditions of the Trade. Category:Hitman: Codename 47 items